The Days After Homecoming
by Nayrsamoht12
Summary: This story is based on Spider-Man: Homecoming but instead of Peter turning down Tony he joins the Avengers.


Just before you start reading I want you to know that this is my first fanfic and the first story I have written in years so don't be afraid to tear me a new one in the reviews, I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review. Also this is set in the mcu the only difference is that after homecoming peter agreed to join the avengers instead of turning tony down.

Ever since Peter could remember he had wanted to be a superhero, he had always known it could never happen but once he got his powers everything he knew changed. And then he met Tony Stark and he was finally living his dream of being an avenger, He had never expected that Tony would ask him to start living with the other avengers so early, he thought it would be years before Tony even considered it, So when he was offered the opportunity he jumped at it not even considering what his Aunt May would say. The only thing peter could think about when Happy was showing him the way to his new room was if he had made the right decision and then before he could stop himself he blurted out

'' Happy, do you think I made the right decision joining the avengers? ''

Happy sighed and looked at Peter like he was expecting him to ask exact question.

'' Look kid its really got nothing to do with me but no, I don't think you made the right decision. Don't get me wrong you did a great job getting rid of Toomes but your still to young for the responsibility of keeping the world safe I honestly don't know what tony was thinking, but you didn't hear any of that from me. ''

Peter couldn't help but regret asking Happy such an important question, don't get him wrong he liked Happy but he doesn't really understand the fact that complete honesty isn't always the best way to go about things.

Once they reached Peters room Happy handed him his suitcase and a letter with a stern look and said.

'' Vision and Thor are in the rooms on your left Romanoff and Banner are in the rooms to your right, That letter will explain everything about how things work around here and what you will be doing from now on. ''

'' I thought the black widow was in prison for helping captain America. ''

'' You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet.''

'' Because she signed the accords they went easy on her and only put her under house arrest, and if I where you I wouldn't make to much noise she hasn't been in the best mood lately. ''

Peter just looked at Happy and smiled '' Thanks. ''

Happy held out his hand and Peter shook it '' No problem kid. ''

And without another word Happy turned around and walked away.

Peter opened the door to his new home and carried his suitcase in closing the door behind him, what he found was nothing like he expected he thought he would find something that resembled a hotel but it was completely different it slightly resembled his own bedroom back at Aunt May's apartment. Aunt may how was he going to explain this to her she was gonna kill him, he knew he needed to call her but he had no idea what to say not only had joined the avengers and moved out of her apartment without her knowledge but he had also done a press conference revealing his secret identity before telling her. He decided that it would be better to tell her in person and he knew she wouldn't be home from work for a good few hours yet so he picked up letter that Happy had given him and opened it.

To Peter

For the next few days you will be left to settle in, you will start receiving mission assignments in at the beginning of next month, you should also get acquainted with your teammates since you will be spending a lot of time with them on future missions, dinner is at 6 O'clock every night and a driver will be assigned to you encase you feel the need to go into the city or visit your Aunt, speaking of your Aunt she has been notified of everything that has happened she wasn't happy about it but she understands you need to do this but she made me promise that I would get you to visit her every few days. For now you shouldn't worry about school you will start Home-Schooling when you start receiving mission assignments, and if you need anything just message Happy and he will put you through to me.  
-Tony

Peter took the letter put it back in the envelope and chucked it on the small wooden coffee table in the middle of his room and jumped on his bed feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
